


Just a lot of Loki x Reader one-shots because Infinity War got me fucked up. I know the tags are really messed up as far as warnings but if you don't like don't read.

by QueerEmo



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable Loki (Marvel), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, BDSM, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Heavy BDSM, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Light BDSM, Multi, Smut, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 19:18:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14599929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerEmo/pseuds/QueerEmo
Summary: Infinity War got me fucked up. I know the tags are really messed up as far as warnings but if you don't like don't read. I'm kind of new to this platform so pls take it easy on me I hope you guys can enjoy!





	Just a lot of Loki x Reader one-shots because Infinity War got me fucked up. I know the tags are really messed up as far as warnings but if you don't like don't read.

**Author's Note:**

> So most of these are going to be fluff or smut and I'll say what each chapter has before I start writing it

Throughout your whole life you'd been accustomed to the cold and anything icy, it seemed as if you just had an almost natural attraction to it. Your mother would always call you her Ice Baby whenever you had the idea to eat ice cream on the coldest of days. As you grew older you still loved the cold, but didn't really actively searching for it. Eventually as you were in college your interest in the cold faded away for the most part and it didn't really interest you as much as it did whenever you felt it. Recently this massive love for cold has come back and you didn't know why, but it was nice to feel the nostalgia. One day when the air was just as crisp almost as ice itself, while you were walking to your favorite quite coffee shop, you see a tall, pale, and thin man sitting by the widow sitting down sipping on some tea and reading a book. For a second you felt as if you knew him but quickly dismissed the notion. Once you ordered your coffee and said hi to all of the other regulars you sat down at the table right in front of the mysterious man to get a better look at him. You could tell he had stunning emerald colored eyes, a sharp jawline, and high cheek bones you hated to admit it, as you were never one to get crushes so easily, but he was kind of cute; you observed him as his studious eyes gently scanned the pages of text and how he never took his eyes off of the pages even when he went to take a sip of his tea. Before you knew it your cup of iced tea with a side of buttered croissant came and you quickly shifted your focus to the food and drink in front of you. 

After the first few sips you couldn't help yourself but break into a smile as the ever so familiar flavor of (favorite coffee) graced your tongue and danced with the cold that the ice had given it making you feel both relaxed and refreshed at the same time. At that moment you heard a slightly low and somewhat kind voice saying," You're drinking iced coffee on such a cold day as this?" You looked up to see that the stranger who you had been admiring at earlier was now making eye contact with you. Being used to the question from other people you simply responded with,"Yeah, I've always liked things that are cold." He giggled a bit agreeing with your preference for the cold. Both of you started a small conversation talking about all the things you loved about the cold and it was nice to connect with someone on the level for once, eventually it ended up with him sitting with you at your table and talking for what must've been a few hours even though it only felt like a few mere minutes. He said that his named was Loki and both of you agreed to meet up at the same coffee shop next week to talk once more, you exchanged phone numbers with him and went home with a small warm feeling in your chest. Through the next few cold autumn and winter months you met up with him at the same coffee shop once every week, soon friendship turned to romance and the two of you started going out.

You're first date with Loki was so quaint and yet so wholesome and relaxing. While it was late November Loki invited you to a huge park that had many trees, most of them by now had already shed most of their leaves leaving them on the ground to be blown around by the breeze. He had brought you the iced coffee that you loved so much and you two choose a nice bench to sit on to talk or people watch. After many minutes of comfortable silence you decided to break it,"Hey Loki I was thinking, since we're dating now don't people who do that sort of thing, you know, call each other by pet names?" You then blushed realizing that you had the romance and charm skills of a boiled sweet potato. Suddenly your warm face felt a cold finger and you lifted up your chin to see Loki tenderly looking into your eyes with a loving gaze, he then said,"How does my love sound to you?" Your face must've turned so many different shades of red as you barely managed to let out a small,"That works fine." He softly laughed at your embarrassment and said,"(Y/n) when will I ever be able to take my mind off of you?" You simply said,"Never my love." Loki then cupped your face in his cold hands and brought the two of you closer into a warm embrace. 

To anyone else his lips would've been cold and chapped but quite the opposite, although yes his lips were cold due to the whether his lips were soft and inviting. As you both kissed slowly and passionately both of you exploring each other's mouths while also making it as clean as one could get, with some modesty, at that exact moment you knew that he was the one for you. About two years went by and Loki moved in with you, even though your apartment was small it didn't bother either of you. Every morning you woke up to his arms wrapped around your body and greeted him with a small kiss on the forehead, and for the first time in your life the cold had brought you some everlasting peace in your life and you knew from now on that everything was going to be ok.


End file.
